User blog:DoomFest/The Brawl Show - Ep. 4 : Mega Man VS Sonic the Hedgehog
' -4 Mega Man VS Sonic (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Mega Man VS Sonic the Hedgehog' is the 4th episode of The Brawl Show, created by DoomFest. It features Mega Man from the Mega Man series, and Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. To see the rules and the presentation of the show, it's here. It's important if you haven't read it, because this show hasn't the same rules as Death Battle. Credit to McGasher for the template of the thumbnail. Prologue Cues Final Fantasy V Dear Friends – Musica Machina '' In a hidden room in the Cristal Cloud Colosseum. ''Sonya Blade : So first of all, how did you find this place ? Superman : I’ve simply the power for it. '' ''Raiden : Why did you call us ? Superman : I heard all of you here are expert on investigation. '' Chun-Li , Sonya, Raiden and Snake look at themself, confused. ''Superman : I need your help. But first I have a question for you, Solid Snake : do you know where’s Batman ? Snake sighs. Snake : I don’t know. I find it suspect that he disappeared all of a sudden after our fight, so I searched but I learned nothing. Superman : Alright. I will explain the situation so please be concentrate. Batman has obviously completely disappeared from the Cristal Cloud Colosseum. He doesn’t hide, it’s like he was completely vanished. Snake : Is that completely absurd that he hides somewhere in the Coloseeum ? I fought him, and you too I suppose, so you should know that he’s an expert as completely escape to our hearing. Superman : Yes, it already happened that I didn’t feel his presence due to his capacities. But here, I searched on all the Colosseum, except the commentator rooms. Chun-Li : You implied that the commentators... Superman : No, it’s impossible that they are implied in this. When I searched for Batman, I found some marks of dark energy in the Colosseum, except the arena, because it seems the arena is protected by the virtual walls and ceiling. This dark energy just doesn’t belong to the two commentators. The fact is that this dark energy doesn’t seem to belong to the entire colosseum. I suppose that the disparition of Bruce and this dark energy aren’t a coincidence. Chun-Li : It’s not. Before the start between Batman and Snake begins, I see this dark energy on a wall. All are suddenly silent, realising how strange the situation is. Superman : We need to work together if we want to solve this question. We have to talk about this about the commentators. They know the place better than us, they will surely help us... Then Superman stops. Superman : Someone approaches. And this someone bursts into the door and completely falls in front of them. It’s Ruby Rose . Ruby : Wow, sorry for the trouble I didn’t know that...WOW ! Ruby is surprised by Sonya and Snake pointing their guns at her. Raiden : Who are you ? Ruby : Humm Ruby Rose, student at the Beacon Academy.. I was looking for my sister but she’s surely on the public. Superman : And yes, you heard our conversation. Ruby : Well... Superman : That’s fine. She’s not an enemy, we can clearly see it. '' ''Raiden : How can you tell this like that, we have no clue. Ruby : Well, I don’t fight in this season, and I don’t know if I will fight in this tournament. But my sister participates to the tournament in this season, and perhaps some of my friends will fight in other seasons too. So if something is wrong, I can’t sit down and do nothing, I would like to help ! Superman : Here’s your proof, Raiden. Let’s move on. THE BRAWL SHOW - Presentation of the fighters and of the arena Cues ''Hyrule Warriors – House'' Splashy : Hi, ladies and gentlemen ! '''Flaily : And a special « Hi » to Mario ! Fight of icons, but you’re not in ? How saaaad. Splashy : He’s not in the Colosseum, Flaily. Nevermind, we’re glad to host this fourth episode of the Brawl Show, and hope you will like it ! Flaily : Because today’s fight will be so intense that your breathing will stop due to hype. Even yours, Vador ! Hehe, he’s in the Colosseum, him ! And we see Darth Vader salutes everyone in the public, peoples around him begin to move away but Vader uses the Force to bring them close to him again. Splashy : I’m Splashy, a guy with a taste for useless, commentator of this event, and fan of Magicarp Flaily : And I’m Flaily, a guy with a taste for women, commentator of this event, and fan of Magikarp ! He’s an assist on Pokken Tournament, yeaaaah ! Splashy : You go with the traditionnal reminder ? Flaily : Yeay ! Firstly, if you haven’t read the rules of the show, you can read our presentation here ! Secondly, remember that these fights are made for fun and haven’t for goal to be accurate ! And finally, the way of winning is to knock the opponent out of the arena into the virtual ceiling, walls or underground, to put him uncounscious or to immobilize him long enough ! No kill ! Splashy : Let’s start the show ! Today, two blue mascots, two icons of the platform videogames, and even two icons of video games enter the Cristal Cloud Colosseum. Flaily : This fight already makes me nostalgic. MEGA MAN - Brief cover Cues Wily Castle – Mega Man 2 '' '''Flaily : SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT...' All the public : MEGA MAN ! Splashy : Yes, our first fighter is Rock, DLN-001, The Blue Bomber, most well-known as Mega Man, from the eponym series from Capcom. Created by the Dr. Light along with the Robot Masters, Rock and Roll are the only robots who were not stolen by Dr. Wily to conquer the world. Flaily : In order to defeat Wily, he became the Mega Man ! Then he started to defeat his foes, and did insane things. He survive in the vacuum of space, man ! Splashy : His body is made of Ceratanium, a metal stronger and lighter than titanium. He’s also strong enough to hold up Wily’s Castle with his two hands. Hope any princess was in this other castle though. Blacker Baron, in the public : This guy rocks for sure ! Yang : Hey, I was about to make this pun ! Flaily : But you probably want to know how he does that ! Mega Man’s most well-known weapon is when his arm turns into the Mega Buster, who can shoot lemon-shaped orb of energy. But these little orbs...can DESTROY WALLS. Also, he can charge the Mega Buster for a more powerful shot. He can even turn his other arm into a second Mega Buster to double the firepower, even if he can die by overheating while doing that. Splashy : His other trademark caracteristic is his Variable Weapon System. When he defeated Robot Masters, who have kind of crazy abilities, he copied them and then re-uses them. Sakura Haruno : It reminds me of someone. She looks at Kakashi , sit down next to her. Flaily : Just to give you examples who talk by themself he can shoot fire with Atomic Fire, ice with Ice Slasher, wind with the Air Shooter, create black hole with the Black Hole Bomb, slash with the Slash Claw, punch you hard with the Hard Knuckle. He can even slow down or stop the time ! And he has many, many, many others weapons. For all the guys who are poor but are totally in love of their girls, call Mega Man and he will create a Jewel Sattelite ! Splashy : But adding too much of these weapons make Mega Man violent. Also, each of these weapons have a limited ammo. But he has one final signature move ! When he calls his robot dog, Rush, he can fuse with it and wear the Super Adaptor ! Flaily : Making the man stronger, giving him the ability to fly and to rocket his own fists ! ''' Splashy : In all case, Mega Man is a mighty opponent ! Hehe, get the joke ? '''Flaily : That was terrible, Splash. Roll and Dr. Light : Good luck, Rock ! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG - Brief cover Cues Green Hill Zone – Sonic the Hedgehog Splashy : Now we will cover our second fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, from Sega ! Amy Rose : My Soniiiiic ! The best of all ! My dear Sonic ! The coolest guy ever ! Tails : Amy, please calm down, we annoy the people around us... Knuckles : She’s annoying... Flaily : I detect an excess of fangirlism in the public. Splashy : Sonic, the blue and cocky hedgehog who travels at the speed of sound. Flaily : That isn’t actually completely true though, as the speed of sound is only his average speed, and his top speed is actually unknown. Splashy : Born in Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog is the savior of his world, currently taking down Dr. Eggman, who tries to conquer the world with the help of his robots. Flaily : The doctor could have been a Robot Master with a name like that, what a wasted career, so sad. Splashy : Always here to save the day, Sonic is a pretty tough fighter. Flaily : We will not talk enough about his speed. Did you know that he can scale ceilings and vertical surfaces ? Did you know he can outspeed lasers ? Splashy : He can also run over water. Flaily : Sonic is Jesus confirmed. Kakashi : We are many to be Jesus if so, haha. Splashy : Sonic’s attacks also relies on his speed. The Spin Attack, his most-well known attack, consists on him turning into a ball and dashing to his enemies. He can also aim them with his Homing Attack. He has many close-range attacks like the Axe Kick, the Flying Kick. Or the Foot Sweep. Flaily : But he also has long-range attacks as he can throw stunning waves with kicks, blue spears with Sonic Winds and tornadoes with Blue Tornado. Splashy : And he has other abilities using his speed like creating barriers of superspeed, becoming faster with the Figure 8 Technique... Flaily : Like it wasn’t enough already. Splashy : ...Or healing himself by vibrating his body. Flaily : WHAT ? Splashy : To protect himself, Sonic has also three types of shields. The Fire Shield against fire and heat, the Lighting Shield against electricity, and the Bubble Shield to breathe underwater and to resist ice attacks. And if these shields have other abilities, they aren’t invincible to everything. Flaily : But if you talk about invincible, let’s introduce Super Sonic ! The...super form of...well ... Sonic, when he uses the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. It allows him to fly, breathe underwater and gives Sonic a totally positive aura. Oh, and it multiplies his speed by thousand. Like it wasn’t enough already ! Splashy : Nevertheless, this form has a time limit, after what Sonic returns to his normal form, but whatever Sonic is an acrobatic fighter, with extremely good reflexes, and most of all, a hero. Amy : Go Soniiiiiic ! Knuckles : Yeah, show him what you’re worth. ARENA Cues Lottery – Super Smash Bros Melee Flaily : Now that we cover the fighters, let’s take a look at the arena for this fight ! Splashy : And because we want this to be awesome, we divide the arena in four parts this time. Flaily : Starting with the Mega Man’s side, the first part is a forest-type stage with trees and places for hiding. The second part is a city-like stage with ruins of building, metallic parts and raiiiiils. Splashy : And what ? Flaily : Rails, man. Beat (from Jet Set Radio) : This part would be perfect for me ! Yang : Well, it reminds me a good fight I had. Splashy : In the side of Sonic, the third part is a zone with grass, without many obstacles, just reliefs. Amy : It looks like Green Hill Zone ! Flaily : And finally the fourth part is an ice stage with a big water place in the middle ! ' ''Tails : Oh no... Splashy : So now, let’s make enter the fighters ! I want to hear you for Mega Man! Mega Man then is teleported in the arena. He looks around him to see the arena. He sees Roll and Dr. Light and smiles to them. '''Flaily : And now let’s hear it for Sonic ! Amy : Soniiiiiiiiiic ! Sonic is then teleported to the arena. He instantly hears Amy howling his name.'' '' Sonic : Ow man, I seriously don’t wish you that. '' He then looks at Amy, and sees Tails’ worried face. ''Sonic : What’s the matter ? He then looks at the arena behind him, sees the gigantic water center in the ice part and make a terrible face with this bad surprise. Tails : Sonic has aquaphobia... Flaily, with the micro turned off : Hehe, I knew his reaction will be priceless. Sonic : You know what ? Nevermind. You will not make me go into this place. Both take their fighting stances. The Brawl Cues Fast Lane - Anarchy Reigns Flaily : 3...2...1... Sonic : Good to go ? Splashy : BRAWL ! Sonic rushes to Mega Man, who shoots at him with his Mega Buster. Sonic avoids the shots, approches near Rock and punches him. He then kicks him upward, Mega Man throws Metal Blades at Sonic who dodges it, jumps and kicks Mega Man down to the ground. Mega Man gets up quickly and runs to the forest part. Sonic : You’re fast, but don’t expect to outspeed me. But Mega Man has predicted this, and activates the Flame Shower while running, giving his cannon the ability of a flamethrower. It surprises Sonic who stops to run, Mega Man then performs a Spark Shot, paralyzing Sonic. When the hedgehog can move again, he can’t see the Blue Bomber. Flaily : Looks like the Blue Bomber plays hiding. Sonic runs into the forest, as some Atomic Fire shots comes from the tree, Sonic first runs to avoid them then uses his Fire Shield, to protect himself from fire attacks. Now careless of the fire shots, he runs on a tree, jumps, and spots Mega Man. Rock begins charging a more powerful Atomic Fire, but Sonic performs a Homing Attack and sends Mega Man in the ground. Sonic Spin Dashes to him, but Mega Man puts a Leaf Shield, giving him the time to jump and avoids Sonic attack when the latter hits a leaf. Mega Man then uses Ice Wave to freeze some trees and the ground, and continue with ice attacks by throwing Freeze Crackers around Sonic, trapping him into ice. Raiden : This robot is smart. As Rock sees Sonic who prepares a Spin Dash to break the ice, Mega Man throws a Drill Bomb, making the ice explodes and destroying the major part of the forest section. Flaily : If you can avoid destroying the entire arena, it will be cool. Thanks. But Mega Man quickly detects that Sonic avoids the explosion. The hedgehog runs into the city section, jumping and sliding on the rail, and doing acrobatics. Sonic : Can you do this, Mega Man ? Powerful, fast and stylish ! Mega Man shoots dozens of Dive Missiles who aims at Sonic and chases him. As Sonic approaches Mega Man, the latter does the same and jumps to fire a charged Mega Buster in direction to Sonic, while avoiding the Dive Missiles. But Sonic spins to create a tornado. Sonic : Blue Tornado ! The tornado makes the Dive Missiles crash, the Mega Buster shot fails, and sends Mega Man into the air more than he was, Sonic then uses Light-Speed Attacks and Light-Speed Dashes to quickly and in a repeated way hit Mega Man. Splashy : The Light-Speed Attacks of Sonic allows him to briefly reach the speed of light to attack his enemies. Sonic then Axe Kicks Mega Man to the ground, again. Cues I Wanna Take You For a Ride – Marvel VS Capcom 3 Remix 3 '' ''Sonic : Come on ! It’s already the end of the party ? Mega Man stands up, looks in Sonic’s eyes, then shoots the Salt Water''.'' Sonic : You think you can have me with wat.. He’s interrupted as the water shot splitted into three smaller and hit him, Mega Man then uses the Hard Knuckle to punch Sonic at a distance. Sonic : Time to get serious ! Figure 8 ! With his speed boosted, Sonic then Spin Dashes to Mega Man who throws 5 Ring Boomerangs, but Sonic avoids it, and hits Mega Man who’s pushed in the center of the arena. Sonic : Did you seriously'' think to hurt me with rings ?'' As Sonic rushes to him again, Mega Man pulls the Jewel Sattelite to counter Sonic. Sonic : And now, emeralds ! You’re funny, Rock ! The hedgehog then steps back and throws some Sonic Winds spears to destroys the jewels, rushes to Mega Man and constantly punches him. But the 5 Ring Boomerangs come back, and hurts Sonic. The hedgehog steps back as Mega Man uses the Copy Vision, creating a copy of himself who shoots at Sonic while the original shoots weak fire attacks. Sonic tries to avoid him like he can, but can’t escape some shots. Sonic quickly heals himself a little, and attacks one of the Mega Man, but it’s the copy. Mega Man then appears behind him and uses the Super Arm to grab Sonic and smashes him into the ground. He then grabs him again and throwing him toward the ice section, but Sonic succeeds on avoiding the water, and puts the Bubble Shield. Sonic : Wow, it was close ! But Mega Man was already near him. The robot uses the Knight Crusher, throwing a spiky ball which pierces through the shield, destroying it, and hitting Sonic who falls in the water. Amy: Sonic ! You will pay for that, Mega Man! Tails : Don’t worry, Amy. Splashy : Is it over ? Mega Man knows that it’s not over, and calls Rush, to wear the Super Adaptor. Roll : If Rock does that... A gigantic explosion of yellow energy appears from the water, revealing Super Sonic. Mega Man points his fist toward Super Sonic as both start flying. Cues NO.EX01 - Xenoblade Chronicles X '' ''Sonic : Time to rock and roll ! Super Sonic Style ! Flaily : Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that our Super Fighting Robot have to fight the Super ! Yang : And that’s me who makes terrible puns. Both rush at each other and exchange extremely fast attacks. Mega Man rockets his fist to Super Sonic, who avoids it, and starts punching Mega Man many times, finally to smash him in the grass section, but Mega Man quickly stands up and flies to Super Sonic. Rock tries to grab Sonic, but the latter is just too fast.'' But as Sonic tries to punch him, Mega Man reacts quickly and rockets his fist in Sonic’s face. But sadly for him this action didn’t do anything to the hedgehog. ''Sonic : This is a real punch ! Sonic punches Mega Man to the face, sending him backward in the air. Sonic then grabs him, and starts flying at light speed around the arena, separating Rush to Mega Man. Sonic : Sonic’s the name... He then kicks Mega Man to the ground. Sonic : ...speed’s my game ! Roll : Rock ! Raiden : All the smart he has will not save him here... The guy with the smirk and sword in the public : He’s not done yet. Mega Man unleashes Astro Crush to make meteors falls into the arena, but Sonic justs destroys or avoids them. Sonic flies toward him, and Mega Man tries to use the Gravity Hold to affect Sonic’s gravity, but it doesn’t do anything and Sonic punches him again. As Sonic rushes to him, he tries to counter him with Noise Crush, unleashing a powerful sound wave. Sonic : Speed of sound versus speed of light ? Bad calculation. Sonic kicks him upward. Mega Man throws some Danger Wraps in front of him, creating bombs inside bubbles. Sonic : This will do nothing ! It was fun, Rock, we should fight again in the future ! But Mega Man instantly uses the Time Stopper. He uses this time to land on the ground, then grabs the border of the arena and hiding under it. He then pointing his cannon toward the underground. As the Time Stopper finishes, Super Sonic flies into the Danger Wraps, creating an explosion, but it doesn’t harm Sonic. Flaily : Where’s Mega Man ? Tails : Did he use the Time Stopper ? The commentators talk about it earlier. Because we haven’t even see Mega Man moving. Super Sonic time finishes too, and Sonic lands on the ground. Then Mega Man unleashes the Commando Missile toward the underground. While it makes contact, it creates a large blast vertically that completely destroys the center of the arena. Flaily : What did our arena to deserve this! Splashy : It’s true that the Commando Missile’s blast is really powerful, and with the Astro Crush attack before, our arena sure takes some damages. ... Sonic narrowly escapes the blast, as Mega Man shows up again in the arena. Sonic : Okay, buddy. Let’s go for the final strike ! Figure 8 ! Sonic then charges his Spin Dash to the maximum, while Mega Man creates a ball of energy in front of him. Sonic rushes to Mega Man. Mega Man then kicked the ball of energy when Sonic was near him. Splashy : The Mega Ball ! The ball of energy collides with Sonic, creating an explosion which sends Sonic the Hedgehog into a virtual wall, knocking him out. Flaily : GOAL ! OUT ! Cues Victory Theme of Mega Man - SSBU '' Mega Man then runs to Sonic who caught the border of the arena after touching the virtual walls. He grabs his hands and helps him stands up. They give themself a handshake. ''Sonic : It was a good fight. Will it borrow you to teach me your soccer skills for the futur Olympic Games ? Epilogue Cues Ending Theme – Mega Man I Later we can see in the public, Dr. Light, Roll and some other Capcom characters like Morrigan , Ryu , Chun-Li or Trish congratulate Mega Man. Then a Pico Pico Hammer appears from nowhere and hits the Blue Bomber. Amy : I hate you, Rock ! You just make Sonic lose ! Hate you so much. Then Knuckles appears and catchs Amy. Knuckles : Sorry for the trouble. You were awesome, Mega. Amy : Leave me, Knuckles ! Knuckles : No, you can’t give us a break, huh ? As we see Knuckles and Amy walks, they pass in front of Raiden and the guy with the smirk and a sword. The guy : I told you. Raiden : Would you mind telling me who you are ? '' ''The guy : Your futur opponent. Raiden : It doesn’t tell me who you are. The guy : Be patient. We have three fights to look at before we jump on the arena. One with a masked swordfighter, one with a blondie, and one with a blind girl. All of them can be interesting, so let’s just appreciate the show. Raiden : ... ''-Music stops- '' Then it cuts to a black place. Batman mask is seen on the ground. Then a boot walks and stomps on it. It reveals to be Wesker’s. Wesker : Don’t worry, I will win for sure. '' Then two black figures can be seen, engulfed in a dark energy. ''First figure : The master’s plan has to be executed perfectly. Second figure : You know what awaits you if you lose. Wesker : I know Darth Vader is tough. But if my fight against him is part of the master’s plan and if I have to win, there’s no doubt that I will win. Then dark energy begins glowing from Wesker’s body. We can then see Superman knocking to the commentators’ room. END OF EPISODE 4 Next Time ' '' 'Next time on the episode 5 of The Brawl Show : Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker And for episode 7, Toph rocks the battle ! Trivia *The idea of this fight came with the reading of a page from the Brawl Family. *Also, the match was inspired by Mega Man VS Astro Boy. *Certain characters appear as cameos. Some already appear in previous episodes as cameos or fighters like : Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat), Superman (DC Comics), Raiden (Metal Gear), Snake (Metal Gear), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Ruby Rose (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long (RWBY), Darth Vader (Star Wars), Blacker Baron (Anarchy Reigns), Albert Wesker (Resident Evil), and again the guy with a smirk. Some others appear for the first time like Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Kakashi Hatake (Naruto), Roll (Mega Man), the Dr. Light (Mega Man), Amy Rose (Sonic), Knuckles (Sonic). Finally, Tails (Sonic) was mentionned in previous episode but appear for the first time here. *It's the second episode where the two fighters are characters in Smash Bros. The first one is Ike VS Cloud. *Ruby Rose is currently the only character who disconfirmed herself for the first season of the show. Category:Blog posts Category:DoomFest